Trapped
by blackstar48
Summary: ANGSTY. Regina finds herself trapped in a nightmare with her past haunting her, as well as events that could have happened between her and Daniel.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a mini dream sequence I just came up with. It gets very angsty near the end of the story. Sorry about that. I just want to emphasize how troubled Regina is... but don't worry. I plan on making a fluffy story after this story. Please hit the review section after this story! Thanks. xoxo**

**WARNING: MAY TRIGGER TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING STORIES WITH A LOT OF BLOOD INVOLVED, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. PLEASE. DO NOT HURT YOURSELF BY READING SOMETHING THAT COULD REALLY UPSET YOU. **

**Disclaimer: The property of OUAT belongs to Adam and Eddy & ABC Studios.**

_"Love is weakness," Cora told Regina coldly as she stood tall above her. "At the start it may feel real, but now? This, Regina- is reality. Love does nothing to people except weaken them." Regina did not understand. Love was strength, not weakness. Daniel told her that._

_"What?!" Regina cried out in frustration. Cora shook her head. "In the end, the only thing that gives you strength is power, Regina. Only power...not love." Big fat tears rolled down helplessly at Regina's cheeks. Then Cora's eyes got even colder, if it was possible._

_"In order for you to have power, you must not have love in your life. It must be taken from you," Cora said smoothly. Regina's eyes narrowed at her mother's words. "What are you talking about?" _

_Cora laughed heartlessly. 'I mean," she began as she took a step closer to a shaking Regina, "You should have no heart beating inside you."_

_The younger woman's eyes widened in fear as she realized what her mother implied-and what she was about to do. "Mother, please don't do this!" Regina pleaded. "I'm sorry, my love. But mother knows what's best. You'll see..." At this, Cora plunged her hand deep into Regina's chest and ripped out her own daughter's fresh, beating heart out. Regina gasped. "NO!" She stared at her heart, horrified to see it in her mother's hands. More tears ran down Regina's cheeks. "Please put it back..."_

_"I'm only doing what's best for you," Cora smirked. An impish smile took over Cora's features._

_"You see, Regina... the heart inside you is only a distraction. It's preventing you from wanting what you truly want in your life, and that is power." Regina gasped again, this time with more fear. Her heart was turning black. But why? She has done no evil doings. Her pure red heart was slowly becoming consumed by the darkness that is circling around her heart. _

_"Why did you do this?" Regina asked her mother helplessly. Cora chuckled. "Oh you'll see..."_

_Then Regina felt something change within her. The good, kind and caring side of Regina was slowly turning into something she had never felt before. Hate, bitterness, anger and revenge was seeping into her heart. The woman in front of Regina-her own mother- took her heart out. Without her permission and unwillingly. Regina quickly caught on that her deepest, darkest thoughts were resurfacing and was clouding her heart with darkness. She shut her eyes and prayed for the blackness in her heart to go away. Regina tried to think of good and happy thoughts to prevent the darkness from consuming her heart entirely. But nothing happened. Instead, Regina felt more dark thoughts enter through her._

_'My good side is losing,' she thought. 'No matter what, good loses. Bad always wins out the good.' More anger and thoughts of revenge coursed through her veins, wiping out kindness and happiness._

_Regina opened her eyes. She quickly felt the air change around her. The air had gone chilly and cold, much like her soul. Her eyes flashed around dangerously, and though she could not see it, Regina could tell her eyes had turned darker than ever. She could not find the goodness in her heart anymore. _

_"My daughter..." Cora whispered to Regina. "You're finally in control." Regina felt anger rise up at her mother's words. 'So this is what she wanted for me the whole time. To be a monster, just like her,' Regina thought angrily._

_"You..." she spoke for the first time to her mother since darkness overshadowed Regina. Her voice had dropped an octave lower when she spoke. She knew that the evil side inside her had won and was taking over Regina, and she gave in to it._

_This time, Regina smirked. A cold empty feeling settled in her. A cold mask slipped on her face. "How dare you come and steal my heart," she accused, eyes flashing impossibly dangerously, even more dangerously than Cora's eyes. Her own voice had a more darker, raspier and edgier tone to it... more regal, suited for a queen. Regina glanced at the heart in her mother's hands, watching as it got only darker and darker._

_"You had NO right to do this at all." She spoke again, this time with more menace. "I want you out of my life. Forever." If Regina had said those words earlier to Cora, while her heart had still been pure, she would have said it desperately. However, she said those words with emptiness and coldness._

_The smirk on Cora's face disappeared completely, and Regina was surprised to see a look of genuine fear on her mother's face... and respect? "My queen," Cora spoke quietly. Regina did not understand. She was not a queen, was she? Then Regina looked down at her clothes, shocked to see such clothes on her. Jewels were embroidered along the fabric of her black regal dress. Regina could already imagine how she looked like... scary, very much in control and intimidating._

_Regina gasped in complete utter shock as she saw a purple glow surrounding both of her hands. Magic. The space between her hands were extremely hot, but she did not seem to mind the heat. __It glowed fiercely like an angry flame... just like her current mood...she wanted to burst out into flames out of anger at her mother for doing this. More thirst for vengeance crept into Regina as she tried to control her magic. She did not know it, but Regina's eyes were glowing a bright shade of purple. A sign that that her magic is powerful, more powerful beyond her own mother's magic. _

_'It must be my emotions...magic is controlled by emotions...' she thought clearly. Regina was again surprised because she had no idea she knew this fact about magic. Regina closed her eyes again. She tried to think of Daniel in order for her bad thoughts to leave her. She heard the horrible, evil thoughts of Satan leave her mind and soul._

_Thankfully the purple flames in her hands disappeared as she thought of times at in the stables with her precious Daniel. His smile, his laugh, his eyes...his heart. She suddenly felt that she was away from her mother, that she was gone. She felt safer now. _

_Regina opened her dark brown eyes and was met with blue eyes. Regina gasped. _

_Daniel. _

_He was there, in front of her. Alive. He smiled at her. Regina looked around her. They were in a field full of white lilies...Regina's favourite flowers. The wind blew around them like a warm summer breeze. The sun shone brightly at the couple. Regina noticed that she was no longer wearing her dark dress...instead, a simple but elegant white dress and Daniel was wearing a tuxedo._

_ Despite the horrible events that just occurred to her, Regina couldn't help but smile back at her Daniel. Her beloved Daniel was there, his arms wrapped around Regina in a tight embrace. _

_"You're real. You're here," she murmured quietly but only loud enough for Daniel to hear. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, and she looked up at Daniel's beautiful blue eyes. "I've always been here for you, love..." he assured her. "I never left."_

_"I love you Daniel," she whispered lovingly. "I love you so, so much..." As she said this, Daniel's face lit up with complete happiness. "Regina, whatever you've done...I forgive you." More tears of joy ran down Regina's tear stained cheeks. _

_Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Regina sighed deeply as she remembered the feel of Daniel's lips against her own. She wanted to feel that again. Regina wanted to feel the love again. It has been way too long. So Regina cupped Daniel's face in her hands and felt his hot breath against her skin. Regina's face began to flush as the distance between them began to close. _

_Their lips were only centimetres apart when she suddenly heard a horrible, wounded sound escape her beloved's throat. Regina pulled back from Daniel's face and saw blood dripping from her hands... and Daniel's heart was in her hand. _

_'No...' was all she could say. She did not do this. Regina did not have it in her to plunge her hand into Daniel's chest...her mother did. Certainly not her. So why did she have the heart in her hand? Daniel looked at Regina, his eyes looking far away. "Daniel?" Regina managed to say._

_ "Regina...your dress..." Daniel gasped. The colour on his face was quickly drowning away. Regina looked down at her white dress. All the colour drained from Regina's face and the oxygen stopped flowing in Regina's body. She could barely breathe at the sight before her._

_Blood. Lots and lots of dark red blood stained Regina's dress. Regina didn't even know that she was...she had no clue. Daniel spoke first. "Regina, you're..."_

_"I didn't know..." Regina said weakly, as tears leaked out of her eyes. Her body was too weak to fight. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying. "Daniel, hold on... I didn't mean to take your heart out. Please..." she pleaded quietly to Daniel. She really hadn't meant to. Her hands weren't even close to his heart._

_"Regina. I love you, don't forget that. No matter what happens." Daniel fell to the ground, still. Regina felt a sharp pang in her chest-where her heart was supposed to be. _

_ She suddenly screamed out in pain. The pain came from her lower abdomen. It was an excruciating type of pain, something she had never experienced in her stomach. _

_'Baby, you have to hold on...for mommy,' Regina thought to her baby. She put a hand to her stomach, noticing a small bump._

_ 'Please. You're all I have left,' she thought sadly to her baby. The pain in her abdomen only worsened. Her stomach seared in pain. It felt like her insides were burning and were twisting. "AAAHH!" she let out a wounded scream. _

_It only got intense and soon the pain stopped completely. Then Regina knew that the baby inside her was gone. Dead. Just like Daniel. Everything good in her just died at that moment. Whatever good happened to her at the start always ended up horribly. The question was "why"? Why did it have to happen to her? Regina closed her eyes again, and when she opened her eyes she saw that her hands were yet again glowing with magic. _

_This time she saw many people bowing down before her. They were terrified of her, she could tell. The way their eyes would not meet her own, the way they stuttered on her name "Your Majesty". At this point she did not care anymore. Whatever good is left in her has shattered into a thousand pieces into the floor, never to be found and to be put back together like a puzzle. A sinister smile graced the new-found Queen's features. "I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the LAST thing I DO." The words that left her seemed like merely empty threats. But they were wrong. She would punish those who wronged her when she was innocent. She had done no wrong to deserve the all the heartbreak and pain she'd endured. _

_Once again, Regina found herself transported to another scene. This scene looked more familiar to her. She was in her chambers with her father. Oh no, she knew what was about to happen. Regina did not want to have to do it again. The whole thing unfolded rather quickly, but still, it hurt Regina to the very core. She watched as she saw her very own flesh of hands plunge into her father's chest. She said the all too familiar words to her father: I'm sorry, daddy._

_Then a lot of hearts came out of her vault. One of them, she recognized as Daniel's. A little piece of humanity made its way into Regina's broken soul, fixing just a small part of her. Regina cried out in horror as she saw the heart crush itself to dust. One by one, the hearts came out of her vault and crushed itself in front of her. Regina couldn't take it anymore. _

_"ENOUGH!" she yelled out desperately. _

_Surprisingly, a puff of purple smoke appeared before her. The smoke revealed a very normal looking Snow White...there was something off about her though._

_ Her ebony hair curled to perfection, her lips painted a cherry colour. Snow said nothing as she magically conjured a small box in her hand. She slowly opened the box, revealing a very dark heart-almost burnt. _

_"Regina," she finally said softly, 'this is yours. The heart." Regina stared blankly at her heart. "I know it is, dear," she replied. She still not know what Snow was up to. "What kind of games are you playing at?" she shot at the younger woman. Snow remained silent. _

_"I'm sorry, but the only way to cure your dark heart is by killing it-by crushing it to dust." _

_"Wait, no. Don't..." Regina said. "Snow, don't do this. Your heart will turn black, just like mine. Resist the darkness within you, do not let it win." Regina knew that what she was saying came from the goodness in her heart, at least in her final moments. "Please, listen to me. Once you darken your soul, it only grows darker...and darker. Trust me, Snow. I know what that's like, it feels good at the start, but it gets very addicting and will corrupt your soul."_

_Snow looked like she had not heard a single word Regina had just told her. She simply locked her jade green eyes to her stepmother's blackened heart. _

_"Forgive me for this, Regina. I'm only doing what's best for you. And what's best for the kingdom, too. You'll understand won't you? You will, I know you'll understand why in the end, it HAS to end like this." Snow spoke no more as she gently squeezed the heart in her hands, seeing a black gooey liquid ooze out of Regina's heart. She knew exactly what Snow wanted to do. To make her endure the pain by killing her slowly...and softly. _

_Regina gasped and this time, all the pain she's endured all her life came crashing down her once again. This time though, Regina truly was too weak to fight the pain. So with a deep and final sigh, Regina let the darkness take her soul, seeing only black._

* * *

Regina jolted awake from her bed, panting heavily. She checked her surroundings. She was safe in Storybrooke, and no one was there to harm her. She then heard the baby monitor's sign that her baby was awake. Quickly, Regina got out of the bed and walked sleepily to her son's room. The crying was really loud, and rather unbearable. But Regina was able to endure that. She picked up the struggling and crying baby from the crib.

"Shh, little baby. Mommy's here. It's going to be alright. Henry, I promise, no harm will come to you."

Soon Henry stopped crying and was sleeping soundly on Regina's shoulders. Suddenly Regina thought back to her dream...with Daniel.

_I wonder what it's like if everything had turned out alright for Daniel and I. Would we have a family by now? Would there be more children on the way? _As Regina pondered on those thoughts, she went back to her room with Henry and gently laid him down on her bed. In the end, Regina didn't really care. Even if Henry wasn't of her own flesh and blood, she would _always _love Henry as if he was her own. A small smile crept onto Regina's face.

_'I wish you were here to see this, Daniel. I would have named our son Henry Daniel Mills.'_

_END_

* * *

__**So there you have it. I tried to lighten up the mood of the story after such horrible scenes in this story. I hoped you guys liked this story! xoxo**

**Oh and if you guys have any prompts/requests for me, I'd gladly do it. I accept any ships (No ship hate here, especially in this fandom ;D ) Thanks for reading my story again, and please hit the reviews! Thanks for all the support. xoxo xoxo xoxo #evilregals & #oncers Goodnight :***


End file.
